eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Manny Rivera
This article contains information on the character outside of super powers. For information regarding Manny's alter ego, see El Tigre. Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera, commonly called "Manny" for short, is the main character and protagonist of the series El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Manny Rivera is the civilian identity of El Tigre. Besides being a student at Miracle City's school and living in the roof rooms of an apartment building with his dad Rodolfo Rivera and Grandpapi, he is known for having the super powers of his alter ego El Tigre every time he spins his El Tigre Belt's Buckle. His best friend Frida is commonly with him and is often a part of Manny's antics, whether it be good or bad. Character Design/Inspiration Manny is generally based on the main creator of the show Jorge Guiterrez. Some situations in the show are based on experiences the creator had as a child. Such as Mustache Kid, which is based on when he wanted a mustache. The choice between "Good" and "Evil" is based on career decisions. Jorge's father was an architect, which was in his opinion Good. His grandfather was a Military general, which was Evil in his opinion. Pre-series history Manny's history was revealed only by the creator himself and only slightly in the series. He was once taken care of by both Maria and Rodolfo until the former left since she could not cope with her husband ending up hurt with every battle. Afterwords, his Granpapi moved in and Manny was taken care of by him and his father. It was during this time that in pre-school, he was once friends with Zoe Aves. Their friendship continued until he met Frida in detention, who quickly became his best friend, thus beginning the feud between Frida and Zoe. When Frida first got kidnapped by Sartana, Manny used his El Tigre powers for the first time to save her. Unfortunately, he didn't watch what he was doing and accidentally scratched himself in the face, resulting in a scar on his face. Rodolfo warned Manny that this should be a lesson to him that his powers can hurt anyone, even himself. Since then, Manny began to use his El Tigre powers, either for helping others or just for his own benefit. This also would take him to new experiences. Canon Future In a future confirmed by the creator, Jorge Gutierrez, Manny continues his life as known through the series. When he gets to high school, he dates Zoe Aves for a time but later breaks up with her after an unknown length and unknown circumstances. After high school, he goes to college, where he becomes an artist for his career without abandoning his superhero/supervillain persona of El Tigre. When reuniting with Frida, Manny falls in love with her and decides to take his relationship with Frida further, in which they eventually end up marrying. It was also stated by Jorge that Manny and Frida would have triplets; one a hero, one a villain, and one undecided. Also mentioned by the creator, Manny would finally choose the side between good or evil, but there is no information on which side he picks or when it all occurs. Although, Nickelodeon let viewers decide Manny’s fate, whether good or bad. It was revealed on the last episode and good was chosen. Personality Manny is friendly and out going. His personality usually gets him to want to do the fun stuff first, even if that means it could get him in trouble. However if something really goes wrong, he won't hesitate to fix his mistake and will use his El Tigre powers to do so. While he has mostly the personality of a hero, his tendency to want to choose the easier and sometimes destructive way is like a villain. He wants to be good for his father Rodolfo, but sometimes he can´t resist being bad like his grandfather Granpapi, cause it looks cool. This gives him an antiheroic personality. However, his family is more important for him, so he will always save them from any danger just like the rest of the Rivera family. Relationships Rivera Family Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera Rodolfo is Manny's father that teaches him about the side of good. He usually tries to get Manny to be his superhero partner, in which sometimes he is able to do so. However since Manny hasn't quite chosen any side, Manny sometimes goes against his father's wishes and does bad stuff with his grandpa and will get into trouble. His father will usually lecture him about his bad behaviour and try to get him to see the error of his ways (though this is not always successful). Manny respects his father very much and sometimes his father even has enough effect to be his good will. Despite pressures from the team in the episode "Fool's Goal", his father's presence in the audience couldn't make him cheat to win his game against the Calavera Zombies. His father can be very protective of him at times - much to Manny's annoyance - but their father/son relationship remains strong in several episodes. Grandpapi/Puma Loco Grandpapi is Manny's grandfather that sometimes teaches him tricks in villainy or showing how good it is being a villain. These villainy tricks are often very useful for Manny when he confronts some enemy in many occasions. They sometimes commit crimes together, such as racing in an illegal street race, as shown in "Fool Speed Ahead". Manny loves and idolizes his Grandfather. He will sometimes disobey his father (shown above) and instead go with his grandpa. When Manny is in danger, Granpapi will always jump in to help him and vice versa. Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa Maria is Manny's mother. She loves him very much, but she doesn't like the fact that he and Rodolfo are superheroes because she believes it is too dangerous and can't stand the thought of them being hurt. In the episode "Mother of all Tigres", Manny fears that Maria will take him with her to leave Miracle City, so he tries unsuccessfully to make Miracle City look like a secure place, but Maria then tells him that it doesn't matter how dangerous the city is - she will stay there to be with him. El Tigre I Manny seems to be the only person that the original El Tigre relates with the most, as both share the same powers, superpowered alter-ego and irresolution towards choosing between good and evil. While he acted with hostility towards Manny at first, he quickly softened - clearly displaying his sudden personality shifts and conflicting morality. During their time together, El Tigre I showed Manny some extra El Tigre powers, and even taught him how to summon and control the Ancient Tiger Spirit. Before parting ways, El Tigre I gives him some encouraging words on his future after he is unsure of his path. Other Riveras Before meeting them The Grave Escape, Manny disrespected them by eating their offerings even stating they were gone after dying. After being sent to Land of the Dead, he encountered them personally and saw that he was wrong as he excitedly introduced them to Frida knowing their legacies. He was forced to fight them after they brought up his previous disrespect but like them he hated being called a coward as he readily joined them in attacking a trio of bandits who mocked them. After the fight, Manny earned praise from them for his skills but they were still angry with him with Leon even deeming he was unworthy of carrying their name, much to his sadness. Nonetheless, Manny got them to help him to save his family from Sartana of the Dead and they brought him to see El Tigre I who had helped them returned to the living world. When the family starts squabbling amongst each other, Manny stops them by giving a touching speech about respect as a family. He then concocts a plan to defeat Sartana: using the Rivera Super Macho Blitz. The Riveras are initially against this, as no Rivera hero/villain had ever survived it, but come to agree it is the only chance of saving Miracle City. His words cause the family to start working together, with their help the heroes and villains finally perform the blitz and were able to defeat Sartana and the beast. The late Riveras were amazed by this feat and congratulated Manny on his victory taking back their insults and Leon deems him worthy of carrying their name though he warns Manny if he ever eats their offerings again he's toast. They then left Manny on peaceful terms. Suárez Family Frida Suárez Frida Suárez is Manny's best friend. They were friends since kindergarten after they first met in detention and since then they are almost inseparable. Both of them always get in trouble with their pranks. Frida sometimes tells Manny to do things he's not allowed to do, like buying a Tattoo Maker or lying to his father. She sometimes get kidnapped by villains (especially Sartana of the Dead, who has a cell in her hideout with Frida's name on it) but El Tigre always comes to rescue her. Frida also has romantic feelings towards Manny in few episodes. Manny's reaction to these feelings seem oblivious, or sometimes confused. There are episodes where it is hinted that he has romantic feelings towards her as well. He ended their friendship to protect her from harm and became depressed in "Adios Amigos", and showed great jealousy and desperation to have Frida's attention again. When she was head over heels for a new supervillain she began to hang out with Silver Wolf, which caused Manny to be jealous of them in the episode "Silver Wolf". Finally, at the end of the episode "No Boots, No Belt, No Brero" Frida proclaims "Kiss me, you fool!" and kisses Manny, much to his surprise. Due to this, Frida was Manny's first kiss. Emiliano "Chief" Suárez Although Manny has helped him to stop crime in Miracle City and saves his daughter in many episodes, Chief distrusts him because every time Frida hangs out with him she gets hurt. In "Adios Amigos" he went as far as not allowing Frida to be with Manny anymore. After Manny saved her from the Titanium Titan in the same episode, he let Frida be with him again, but his relationship with Manny didn't change very much after. However, it can be implied that in the final episode, after ridding Miracle City of the supervillains, he had respect for Manny. Supervillains Throughout the series, Manny has faced many different villains, from little dangerous criminals to super-powered supervillains. Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Manny and Zoe have a somewhat complicated relationship. As Black Cuervo, she is smitten by El Tigre but serves as a pseudo-nemesis and is more than a match for Tigre in most cases. The two carry a love/hate relationship throughout the series. Before Manny met Frida, he and Zoe were friends and Zoe even fell in love with him. After Manny befriended Frida, Zoe developed a strong grudge against her and since then she has been an enemy and rival of Frida to obtain Manny's love, creating a love triangle between them and Manny. Sartana of the Dead Like his father and grandpa, Manny sees Sartana as an enemy and everytime she tries to make something evil, he will go and stop her before she can obtain her goal. She is one of Manny's strongest foes. Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr. Diego hates Manny after he and White Pantera defeated his father and took him to prison. He also gets angry when Manny mispronounces or forgets his name. Diego creates strange weapons to battle him, like a giant guacamole monster or jalapeño chili peppers mutated into monsters. Sergio/Señor Siniestro Sergio also hates Manny after he unintentionally humiliated him when he was wearing his beloved cowboy costume during his first day at school. Using his robotic suit, he tries (always unsuccessful) to defeat Manny/El Tigre. Django of the Dead Django is Sartana's grandson. In the episode "The Good, The Bad, and The Tigre" he introduces himself as an ally for El Tigre to stop Sartana, but then it's revealed that he only used El Tigre to defeat Sartana and obtain for himself Sartana's guitar. In the bad ending of the same episode, Django offers Manny to become his ally to take over Miracle City and become as powerful as him, which Manny accepts but then he betrays Django and sends him and Sartana to the moon in a rocket. It has been stated by the creator that if there was a third season, Django would be the main villain of the season. Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo and Django would end up together, finding love in their shared hatred of Manny and Frida (since Manny breaks up with Zoe and Frida breaks up with Django). Appearance Manny has tan skin, black chocolate curly hair, brown eyebrows, and brown eyes. He has a noticeable scar on his left eye that originated from the first time he got his belt. He wears an orange and yellow striped shirt with a black jacket that has a yellow line down the arms and a small red star on the left part of the jacket. In between that and his blue jeans, is where his El Tigre Belt stays. He also has brown shoes. Gallery The gallery for Manny Rivera can be found here. Trivia *Manny's name may be based on the name of Tony Montana's best friend Manny Ribera from the Brian de Palma movie Scarface. **His full name (Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera) is related to the surnames of the creators of the series, for example: the last name of Gutierrez in the name of the character belongs to Jorge R. Gutiérrez and while Equihua belongs to Sandra Equihua. *Manny/El Tigre has some similarities with Peter Parker/Spider Man, as both are teenagers with superpowers based on animals, and also both have to deal with family and school problems. **Also, his relationship with Frida is similar to Peter Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's relationship and his relationship with Black Cuervo is similar to Spider Man's and Black Cat's relationship. *Manny's ancestor, El Tigre I went insane due to his inability to choose between being good or evil. It is unknown if it was part of his personality to be paranoid or if it's possible that Manny might turn out the same. *Manny has a noticeable crush on Zoe Aves as seen in the episode The Cuervo Project, but no feelings for Black Cuervo since Enter the Cuervo. *Manny is shown to have a strong fondness for jetpacks as shown in "The Cuervo Project". *When he vows to defeat an enemy or avenge himself or a friend, he would say "This I swear!". * He made a small cameo in the movie The Book of Life, which is Jorge R. Gutierrez' first feature-length film. *His first kiss was his best friend Frida in the final episode. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Preteens Category:Rivera Family Category:Humans Category:Leone Middle School Students